Golden Age Epimetheus
Personality While eccentric and extroverted, Greyrock's newest Warden takes his job very seriously. Of course, being the head of a max-security prison is a tremendous burden for most men to bear, but it hardly seems to affect him. An exciteable, eager to please loud man with a surprising talent for painting. He's a paradox within an enigma- but that's our Warden for you. Backstory The problem with having so many hobbies and talents is, eventually, you won't be able to pick which you'd like to pursue as a career. Being the genius that he is, Stephenos drifted into a part-time job at Deadwater while considering his options. But, as bills racked up, he found himself more and more engrossed in his work; slowly rising through the ranks until he was working directly under the old Warden: Marx Wolfe. Now, he puts his acquired skills to the test at managing Greyrock. And, of course, he carries on the traditions of his predecessor. Just better covered up, this time around. Resources Warden of Greyrock Asylum. Six figure salary and company car. Equipment / Weaponry Quirk suppressant cuffs Easel Specialisations Management, painting, landscaping. Quirk Quicksand User can turn the ground beneath him in to dense liquid (Like quicksand) in 30 meter radius. The depth of this is around 80 cm to 1m (Almost up to your waist) and makes moving in it extremely difficult. The liquid also retains the properties of the material that was turned in to it. If he would be standing on top of a steel area then the liquid would have same melting point as steel. Same with other materials. This can last for up to 10 turns with 5 turn cooldown and the user is not affected by this change. Everyone else, be it an ally or an enemy is. The zone is also constantly moving with the user. C rank buff: "Heavy air" The user can also give air in his zone quicksand like properties. This makes all kind of movement 50% slower be it quirk related or not. So all projectiles and other things are also slowed down if they come in to this area. This ability lasts also for 10 turns and is automatically activated once the zone is set. User yet again is the only one who ignores these effects. B rank buff: "Whirlpool" User can make the liquid in this area swirl around the user at 20 m/s making it extremely hard to get to the user or away from him. This spin once activate stays for 5 turns. It can be activated only once per use of this ability (So to use it again you would have to end the ability and start it again after the CD.) A rank buff: "Solid footing." User can harden the quicksand around the legs of the victims up to their knees once per quirk activation. This can only be done if they are inside the liquid. The hardened quicksand needs either heat of 1500 C to be melted off or 25k N to be destroyed. It disappears automatically once the ability ends. Category:Golden Age NPC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:Golden Age NPC Rogues